Beauty's Mask
by BeautyOfNight
Summary: He was a blood traitor,a disgrace to the Black name.She was a Malfoy with a broken heart,a shadow hiding into darkness.He was perfect,she was everything but that.Now,the last man she would ever fall for,has fallen for her.Fate has a wicked sense of humor.


Beauty's Mask _****_

Summary: What happens when love makes its way into a game of seduction? He was a blood traitor that fought for the light. She was a Malfoy with a broken heart, a shadow hiding into nothingness, into darkness. He was an image of beauty and courage, she was everything but that. He won every girls heart, she won his.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Faith and a few other characters.

Authors Note: I will try to make this as realistic as possible. I have had this idea for a long time now and I have been working at it for several weeks before posting it. I have written and re-written the first two chapters several times just to make it perfect. I promise you that this story will be one of the most enchanting love tales you have every read. You will be in the characters life, I promise. You will feel what they are feeling. For now, though, I have only a few more words to say: Let the adventure Begin.  
  
**Prologue**

"**Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning it is a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.""**

Rain… Everywhere. Heavy raindrops were falling for the grey sky, from the grey clouds.  
The girl pulled the thick velvet curtain shut. She looked around, her eyes searching her surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief. No one was there. The mansion always frightened her. It was lifeless, yet it seemed as if there were ghosts from the past hunting it. She shivered, but not from the cold. Every time she heard the raindrops splashing against the window like tears of pain and sadness, she felt her heart start to race faster as memories flooded back to her.

The two very big windows suddenly flew open and the girl scowled as the curtains were pulled open again. She could see the forest and the rain again and this time, against her will. It was almost unbearable seeing them, two things that held more memories in them then she could remember. It had all started two years ago, her life changed two years ago. Hugging herself, she shook her head, clearing her head from all memories. It was no use, she knew.

She never had had any courage to stand up to what she believed, or at least she didn't have any courage now. None left. The courageous girls that she once was disappeared and would never come back.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the grandfather clock announcing that it was seven o'clock in the morning. Sighing, the girl went towards a slightly broken mirror that hung on the light purple wall and looked at her reflection. When she felt tears forming in her eyes, she quickly pulled her long and slightly curly hair in braids. When she was satisfied, she covered her eyes with a pair of very thick glasses. Next came her school uniform that was two sizes bigger than her actual size. Staring back at her was a different person and the girl couldn't help but crack an ironic smile.

Her seventh and last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had begun.

Miles away, a young man that looked to be around 17, was glaring daggers at the grey sky and muttering under his breath.

"Stupid rain."

He was impatiently waiting in the rain for his four friends, who were running rather late. His trunk was next to him, next to the bench he was sitting on. The boy was currently waiting for them in the train station in London. He was sitting on a bench near platform nine and ten. The young man tapped his foot impatiently against the wet floor while getting soaked to his bones.

The thought of going back to Hogwarts cheered him slightly. It had always been his home. Remembering that that year would be his last, he sighed sadly. His head turned towards another boy that was running towards him, yelling:

"Sirius." Yes, that was the boy's name. Rather strange but what d'you expect when his mother is an old hag that has an obsession for the Dark Arts?

Before the boy could reach Sirius, he slipped on the wet floor and fell at Sirius's feet. Sirius sighed, pulling his wet black hair out of his eyes. Muttering curses about his hair sticking to his forehead, he greeted the other boy:

"Peter." Peter smiled nervously at Sirius but Sirius didn't notice. He was thinking about the strange letter that James had sent him that summer. It contained just a few sentences, but it gave Sirius serious headaches while trying to figure it out. As much as he tried, he couldn't put his finger on his best friend's intentions.

He knew that it had to be something related to the Truth and Dare game they played every year. Every year one of the four of them received a dare and they had a year to complete it. Sirius sighed inwardly, knowing that that year was his turn to be dared. He really didn't like that one bit.

He frowned when a voice interrupted his thoughts:

"Ready for the big dare Padfoot?" Padfoot… that was his nickname and he loved it. The reasons for this unusual nickname were one of the Marauders many secrets. Oh and just in case you were wondering, the Marauders were Sirius and his three other friends.

James stood in front of Sirius, looking as cheerful as ever. He didn't seem to mind the rain one bit.

Sirius's answer was grumpy, making James laugh and look even more gleeful. Remus, their other friend, who, compared to them, was quieter, seeing that Sirius was not in the mood for James's jokes, added:

"Are you going to give up on Evans, Prongs?" James looked slightly taken aback by the question but answered with a negative shake of his head.

"This is the year, boys. I can feel it. This is the year she will start loving Me."  
"You say that every year." Muttered Sirius under his breath making James glare at him, Peter give a squeaky laugh and Remus give a small smile.

"What's wrong with you Padfoot?"

"Nothing. Let's just go before there won't be any compartments left." Sirius stood up and taking his trunk, he walked between platform 9 and ten, disappearing from sight. The others, who looked quite, taken aback, followed him.

For the Marauders, their seventh year just seemed to start out the wrong way.****

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want to add a few more words. First, this story was once posted on but deleted. I made myself a new username. Also, you can find this story at along with a banner.  


**Until next time!**

Yours truly,

BeautyOfNight


End file.
